


Don't Touch My Skin

by orphan_account



Series: The Lady's Soulmate AU's [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Rogue's skin, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Steve's reckless behavior, Supportive Soulmates, Sweet Steve Rogers, a bit of humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t touch my skin.”</p><p>Steve Rogers wakes up with words on his skin for the first time. When he had crashed that plane in the ocean he hadn't had a soulmate, his skin had been devoid of a set of words that his soulmate would speak to him. He had planned on marrying Peggy, who also didn't have a soulmark, and being happy with her. Waking up to having a soulmate in the future took some time to get used to, but Fate knew what it was doing when he finally met her. </p><p>“Your name sounds like a hell of a warning, any tips for a boy from Brooklyn?”</p><p>Marie "Rogue" Darkholm is a tough skinned woman with an insecure heart, she knows she has a soulmate and hopes she never meets him. Her past and her future are plagued by the fact that she can't touch anyone, and she's created a shell around herself that no one has been able to get through. When Fate goes against her wishes for a soulmate, it overwhelms her that she deserves someone like him when she thinks she can give him nothing in return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Touch My Skin

**Author's Note:**

> *In this soulmate AU people are born with the first words their soulmate will say to them on their skin.*

It was hard enough for Steve that he had been frozen for over seventy years, but to finally get a soulmark after all this time was emotionally scarring to him. Peggy was still fresh in his mind and despite the romanticized notion that soulmate’s complete each other Steve was just a little bit cautious. Naturally he’d keep close to whoever it was, but he wasn’t sure he could handle a relationship this close to his “death” and then resurrection. Natasha was trying to get him to date so that he had a chance to meet her and while he appreciated her efforts he just wasn’t sure it was time. 

And the words were a little strange, “Don’t touch my skin” didn’t seem like the best way to meet someone. So he waited and tried to heal from the trauma of waking up seventy years into the future virtually alone. Steve probably would have waited forever if the X-men hadn’t decided to forge an alliance with the Avengers. Fury was all for it, having tried to get Charles Xavier’s help with the Avengers for awhile and having been met with hesitance on the man’s part. Tony was treating it like he usually did, questioning everything about them and insulting every person on the team without even giving them a chance. 

The Avengers team filed in after Natasha had slapped Tony up the head a few times and Steve sat down last at the table feeling a little out of it since he really wanted to be out searching for Bucky. The meeting droned on with Fury and Charles discussing the alliance like it was a business venture. Steve had enough time to take a good look at the X-men. 

There was a white haired woman with a kind face, a blue and very hairy man with spectacles, a man with beach hair and sunglasses, and another woman with a white streak of hair over her eyes and clothes covering almost every inch of her skin. None of them seemed overtly excited about sitting through this meeting, but they seemed equally resigned to having to endure it.

Steve focused on the woman entirely covered by clothing for a moment and thought about the possibility. Could it be? Probably not, but it was interesting. At that moment Professor Xavier suggested that they evaluate the other teams by matches to see how well we all fight against and for each other. Fury agreed and started matching off people, with the exception of Hulk as Bruce never willingly went into a fight. 

Steve inadvertently found himself paired off with the woman with the white streak in her hair. The professor introduced her as Rogue and Steve put his hand out to shake hands with her eagerly,

“Your name sounds like a hell of a warning, any tips for a boy from Brooklyn?”

Rogue looked slightly stunned before stumbling out, “Don’t touch my skin.”

Steve blinked rapidly and Natasha poked Clint in the ribs to get him to stop asking Beast if his fur was natural. Tony grinned and clapped his hands,

“Great, this will make things easier for you, Fury. Soulmates between teams!”

“Shut up, Stark.”

Steve still hadn’t moved his hand frozen from shock that his earlier premonition had been right. The woman named Rogue paused for a moment looking unsure of herself before swiftly exiting the room. After she left Steve stood stock still for a moment before dashing out after her, catching her in the hall.

“Wait!”

Rogue turned around looking like she was steeling herself for something.

“What?”

Steve held out his hands before dropping them to his sides again.

“We’re soulmates.”

“I know.”

Steve put his hands on his hips nonchalantly and looked away briefly only for his attention to turn back to the woman in front of him. She looked apprehensive and a little fearful, and suddenly Steve wanted to know why.

“What’s wrong?”

“Why do you ask that?”

Steve stared at Rogue for a moment before shaking his head with an uplift to his shoulders, “Why wouldn’t I?”

Rogue shifted uncomfortably, “I don’t know, I don’t know why you would ask it either.”

“You’re my soulmate, even if you don’t want me I want to make sure you’re okay.”

Something snapped in Rogue and she wanted to rail at him and cry at the same time.

“Why did you say that? I can’t give you anything!”

Steve was taken aback at this statement and was bewildered when Rogue broke down crying. He gathered her in his arms on instinct noting that she shifted unconsciously whenever there was a chance of skin to skin contact.

“Please talk to me, tell me what’s wrong? Rogue, can you please stop crying you’re going to make yourself sick!”

“I can’t help it, nobody’s ever been this way!”

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. I’m here with you now.” 

Steve held Rogue for a few minutes and thanked heaven for Natasha Romanoff. He could hear her keeping people away from them along with Bruce threatening to turn into the Hulk when she demanded. Those two were the most unlikely soulmates on the planet but man were they a knockout team. Speaking of, his own soulmate was settling down and trying to pull away but he kept her firmly in place liking the way she felt in his arms.

“Rogue, please look at me.”

Rogue sighed and looked up at Steve with a tired look.

“What’s wrong?”

“How can you-“

“Because I care now please tell me before I explode from worry.”

Rogue sniffled a little bit, “I got your shirt wet.”

“It’ll survive.”

“You shouldn’t be holding me this close.”

“Why the hell not?”

“Cause I got poison skin.”

Steve sighed, “I’m going to need a better explanation, Doll.”

“I suck the life outta people when I touch them and I can’t control it.”

Rogue felt Steve nodding since she had gone to staring at his significant chest.

“Okay.”

Rogue shifted her gaze to look at the man holding her and was astonished to see the excepting look on his face.

“Okay? That’s all you got to say?”

“Besides is there anything I can do to help you? Yes. Except maybe to see if you would mind trying it on me, I want to see if being soulmates negates your powers.”

Rogue shook her head, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I’m a super soldier from the forties, Sweetheart, I think potentially getting the life sucked out of me is going to be worth touching my soulmate. I didn’t even have a soulmate till I got out of the ice. Do you know how much of a miracle you are for me?”

Rogue wiped at her tears as fresh ones fell, “No ones ever called me a miracle, most people call me a leech.” Steve’s arms tightened around her and Rogue gasped in surprise.

“No one is calling you that again.”

“It’s nothing, I’m used to it.”

“A lady like you shouldn’t be.”

“I’m not porcelain.”

“Never was a fan of that, last woman I was in love with was one of the few women in the army who got to the front lines. Fierce was a better word for her.”

Rogue looked at Steve in wonder, “What happened?”

“I died, she got old. I found out I had a soulmate and took about two years to finally get used to that fact. Now that I’m used to it I’d like to keep my soulmate around.” Steve paused for a moment looking down at her curiously, “I’m sorry if this is a violation, but I’ve been told I’m pretty reckless.”  
Steve reached up and caressed Rogue’s face relishing in her soft skin. Rogue flinched waiting for the tell-tale pull but it never came. After a few moments she leaned into the touch as her eyes closed and she sighed contentedly. When she opened her eyes again Steve was smiling at her.

“Told you.”

Rogue smiled back excitedly, “Can you kiss me?”

Steve chuckled, “Well, we’ll have to see now won’t we?”

The two met each other halfway and gently kissed the other. Steve deepened the kiss after a moment and was pleased when Rogue responded back enthusiastically. They probably would have stayed like that for hours, if not for the consequential cheering that interrupted them. 

Rogue and Steve broke apart for a moment to roll their eyes at the crowd before quickly making an exit to find a place away from prying eyes so that they could enjoy their soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey:) This is one of my favorite soulmate AU's I have ever written *wipes away a stray tear* *sniff*. They're so pretty! Augh, why do I ship such rare ships! Oh, that's right, I adore them:D Thanks for reading!


End file.
